The invention relates to a trailer coupling for a motor vehicle comprising a coupling arm for attaching a trailer or for carrying a load carrier, and comprising at least one sensor for detecting a deformation, caused by a load engaged on the bearing element, of a bearing element of the trailer coupling, in particular of the coupling arm, or a carrier arrangement for carrying or so holding the coupling arm, wherein at least one recess is provided on the bearing element for the at least one sensor, wherein the at least one sensor is provided for measuring a spacing of reference surfaces of the at least one recess.
DE 10 2014 013 812.7 discloses arranging a sensor in an indentation on the coupling arm. The sensor is for example adhered or screwed to the surfaces of the indentation which deform as a result of the force exerted by the load engaged on the trailer coupling. A sensor with two sensor parts, the distance between which changes during the stress and therefore deformation of the bearing element in the shape of the coupling arm. The deformation of the bearing element places a mechanical load on the sensor elements.